A Night At The Cinema
by WolfsbaneRose
Summary: Alex and Harper make plans to go to the cinema, but an uninvited guest comes along as well...


I pulled up just down the road from where Alex was standing. "What took you so long, Harper?" She asked, as I got out of the car. I knew better than to answer, so I followed her into the house. There, standing outside was Justin. I had been hoping to see him; this was why I had delayed driving over. He stood there, smiling at me and I smiled back, hoping he couldn't see that I was blushing. I had always liked Justin, even partly when I was with Zeke and he had always known, but this time it was different. I couldn't be sure whether or not he liked me, but he wasn't as… creeped out by me as he was before.

When Alex and I had finished arguing about which film we were going to see, we set off in the car, singing along to our favourite songs. Surprisingly, being best friends, there are very few things we can agree on! "We would have gotten here a lot faster if we had just used magic!" Alex complained as we arrived. I really don't like magic, something always goes wrong when Alex uses it, and then it's left to either me or Justin to sort it out. With that thought, I couldn't help my mind going back to Justin. The way he looked as he stood there, smiling. His twinkling blue eyes, his muscly arms, his amazing smile! I wish he could be mine!

Suddenly, Justin flashed in behind us. Alex shouted at him, asking why he was here and how she didn't want him hanging around. He told her that she would probably get into trouble if he wasn't there and he didn't want to have to fix another problem for the millionth time. I was happy Justin was here, and walked behind them into the cinema.

During the film, I sat between Alex and Justin. I said it was to stop them arguing so Alex wouldn't get suspicious. She doesn't know what I see in him! Since the film was something I didn't really want to watch, I could focus my attention on Justin. We sat with our knees gently pressing together, a gesture small enough to look accidental, but just enough so we could feel it. As he reached for popcorn, I did too, making sure our hands lightly touched. His hand seemed to linger for a while, but I wasn't sure if that was on purpose.

When the film ended, Alex said she needed to use the toilet and, instead of me following her as usual, I decided to wait outside with Justin. There was an awkward silence as I had no idea what to say to him, this is very unusual for me! "Say something Harper!" I thought to myself, but before I could think of something, he spoke. "I like your outfit." He smiled shyly. I smiled back, blushing. I was wearing another of my hand-made outfits. It was a blue dress with rubber ducks all over it and had a matching hat which I was told to take off during the film because it was blocking the view of the people behind. This was also unusual, as he never compliments my outfits… nobody does! My heart was beating so loudly I was sure he could hear it. He came over and stood next to me and the next thing I knew I had my arms around him, hugging him. He hugged back with his strong, muscly arms. I was fighting the urge to kiss him when Alex came out of the bathroom. "Let's go!" she said impatiently. Justin quickly broke away from the hug and sped off to keep up with Alex. I ran to catch up with them as she led us into the food part of the cinema. "Justin, you're going to buy us food." She rudely told him and went to sit down, I followed. "So, you and Justin?" she asked, jokingly as I sat next to her. I could feel myself blushing and her laugh confirmed that I was. "I still don't know what you see in him!" she laughed as Justin came over with the food and sat opposite me. He was blushing too. We ate silently as Alex told us another one of her stories, avoiding eye contact with each other. I was almost certain he liked me now and decided it was time to stop being shy.

As we walked back to the car, Alex said that she wanted to sit in the back so she could stretch her legs out onto the seat, which meant Justin would be sitting in the front, next to me! I couldn't tell if she was helping or just being lazy so I didn't bother thanking her. I drove back to the house, playing the music again to prevent another awkward silence and after what seemed like ages, we were there. Alex quickly got out of the car and as Justin was about to get out, I pulled him back and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but didn't pull away. My heart was beating faster and faster and my mind was going crazy! I had longed for this moment and finally, I had it. It was perfect, exactly as I had imagined it. Eventually, I pulled away as it was uncomfortable leaning right over. We both got out of the car and held hands as we walked into the house. As Alex saw us, she smiled her approval and left us to cuddle on the sofa, watching another film.


End file.
